Sansa Stark (GoT)
Lady Sansa Baratheon nèe Stark is the second child and eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife Lady Catelyn Tully, sister of Robb, Castifer, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark, and "half-sister" of Jon Snow. Sansa went on to become Queen Consort through her marriage to King Daveth I Baratheon. She is now the current Lady of Storm's End. Initially starting off with a very naïve view of the world, Sansa found herself used as a pawn in the machinations of the other characters but slowly learned to adapt to a life of political intrigue. When her husband died without issue, she and her family suffered one cruelty and betrayal after another at the hands of House Lannister and House Bolton. However, as the story progresses, Sansa began to mature into a more hardened individual and capable player of the game rather than a pawn for other characters. After the Great War ended, Sansa rekindled her relationship with Daveth and bore him the twins Lyonel and Cassana. Biography Background Sansa Stark is the eldest daughter and second child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord Paramount of the North. The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Stark is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Stark rules the region from their seat of Winterfell and Eddard also holds the titles of Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Sansa Stark entry Sansa was born and raised at Winterfell. She has two older brothers, Robb and Castifer, two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, a younger sister, Arya, and a "bastard half-brother" Jon Snow, with whom she had a distant relationship due to her mother's influence (which, like her mother, Sansa later regretted). Sansa enjoys proper "lady-like" pursuits and is good at sewing, embroidering, poetry, singing, dancing, literature, etiquette, history and music. When she was young she dreamed of being a regal Queen like Cersei Lannister, and that just like in the epic songs she would meet her knight in shining armor. She has inherited her mother's Tully coloring, like most of her siblings, and Lady Catelyn thinks Sansa will be even more beautiful than she was when she was younger. She is often seen in contrast with her sister, Arya Stark who has neither her looks nor her accomplishments in feminine activities and comportment.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Sansa Stark entry Season 1 Sansa is given praise by Septa Mordane after exceeding in her sewing abilities, in contrast to her sister Arya, who finds this tedious and difficult. When her brothers find an orphaned litter of direwolf pups, Sansa adopts the gentlest one and names her Lady. King Robert I Baratheon visits Winterfell to offer Sansa's father the position of Hand of the King. Robert also offers to betroth his son Daveth to Sansa. Sansa, who is very taken with the handsome young prince, thinks this is a splendid notion. She longs for the excitement of the capital and begs her parents to agree to the match until they do so. Eddard takes the Handship and decides to take his daughters with him to the capital."Winter is Coming" At the Crossroads Inn on the kingsroad, Daveth offers to walk Sansa along the riverbank after the disquieting experience of meeting Ser Ilyn Payne, the king's headsman. They find Arya practicing her swordwork with Mycah, a butcher's son, and Daveth points out a few suggestions on proper swordsmanship. Out of nowhere, Daveth's younger brother Joffrey shows up and starts to hurt Mycah for acting above his station and striking a girl of noble blood. Arya strikes Joffrey, and when the prince threatens her with his sword, Daveth restrains his brother but Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, intervenes and bites Joffrey's arm - knocking them both down. Arya and Mycah flee and Joffrey cries before Daveth escorts his brother away. Sansa is taken before King Robert and his retainers and asked to corroborate Joffrey's claim, that he was the victim of an unprovoked attack. Daveth refutes Joffrey's accusations and supports Arya's argument. Arya tells Sansa to tell the truth, but to Arya's fury, Sansa is worried about upsetting her betrothal with Daveth, so she says that it happened too fast for her to know. Queen Cersei orders that Arya's direwolf Nymeria be executed for harming Joffrey, but when the direwolf cannot be found, she suggests that Sansa's own direwolf Lady be substituted for Nymeria. Sansa and Arya are horrified Lady will be killed and protest. Eddard, furious with Robert for agreeing to this, carries out the execution himself, to Sansa's anguish."The Kingsroad" Arriving in King's Landing, Sansa's enmity towards Arya and her father continues. Eddard fails to mollify Sansa by buying her a doll as she hasn't played with dolls for years. Eddard explains to Arya that Sansa could not defy the royal family or go against their version of events if Sansa wished to maintain their goodwill in marriage to the Crown Prince."Lord Snow" Septa Mordane shows Sansa the throne room of the Red Keep as part of a history lesson, Sansa realizes that her grandfather and uncle were killed there by the Mad King. Sansa is fearful that she will not be able to give Daveth sons, only daughters like her friend Jeyne Poole's mother, but Mordane doesn't think this likely."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" At the Hand's tournament, Sansa witnesses Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane killing Ser Hugh of the Vale during a joust. Lord Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish tells Sansa about how Gregor burned the face of his brother, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane, when they were very young. Sandor is Joffrey's bodyguard and Littlefinger advises against repeating the story to Sandor. Sansa is given a flower by Ser Loras Tyrell, the famous Knight of the Flowers, before his tilt with Ser Gregor Clegane. He gives the flower to Sansa, but he is looking at Prince Daveth's uncle Lord Renly Baratheon who is sitting behind her. She witnesses him defeating Gregor, and Gregor's subsequent furious attack on him, which is halted only by the intervention of Sandor. She joins the smallfolk in applauding Sandor's actions."The Wolf and the Lion" Sansa and Septa Mordane are embroidering, and Sansa speaks very rudely to her. Daveth visits Sansa and gives her a present. He also apologizes for his brother Joffrey's behavior regarding the incident on the Kingsroad and kisses her, winning her favor. Sansa is later told by her father that he is considering sending her and Arya back to Winterfell, running the risk of breaking her betrothal to Daveth. Sansa doesn't want to accept it. She tells them that she loves Daveth, she will be his queen and give him beautiful black-haired children. Sansa says Daveth will be a great king and angrily says Daveth is nothing like Robert. Eddard later realizes that only Daveth is King Robert's trueborn son and that Joffrey and his other siblings are not Robert's biological children."A Golden Crown" King Robert dies following a hunting accident and Eddard is appointed Regent and Protector of the Realm to Daveth until the younger Baratheon comes of age upon his ascent to the Iron Throne."You Win or You Die" Sansa offers her condolences to Daveth on the loss of his father, though Daveth coolly remarks that he somehow knew it would happen - noting that the habit of drinking and hunting are a dangerous combination, but he adds that he appreciates Sansa's kind gesture."The Pointy End""Baelor" Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Sansa plays a major role against the war against the White Walkers. Following Jon's return to the North, Sansa is disappointed to learn of his and Daveth's decision to bend the knee to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and coldly greets her in the courtyard by saying "Winterfell is yours, Your Grace." Following the defeat of the Night King, it is revealed that Sansa became pregnant with Daveth's child. She gives birth to the twins Lyonel and Cassana, with Daveth present. Three years later, Sansa and Daveth are seen together watching their children playing in the courtyard. Personality When she lived at Winterfell with her family, Sansa grew up as the eldest daughter of a Great House, trying to emulate her mother's example of a "proper lady" from the southern courts. Sansa's devotion to the traditional, refined "feminine virtues" caused friction between her and her blunt, tomboyish younger sister Arya, with whom she had a playful rivalry. As a little girl, Sansa naively believed in the tales and epic romances in which every princess gets her honorable knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. Sansa was infatuated with the traditional romances about mythical figures like Jonquil, and historical figures like Duncan, the Prince of Dragonflies. Her greatest goal in life was to be married to a heroic and handsome prince, sitting around with other noblewomen eating lemon cakes while gossiping about the goings-on at court. Sansa's innocent, childhood infatuation with the ideals of princesses and knights made her tragically susceptible to the manipulations of the Lannisters. She held the blind belief that all queens and princes are kind and truthful, as if inherently a result of their titles, when Cersei just happened to be a woman who married a king to secure a marriage alliance, and Daveth just happened to be her son. She loved Daveth with all her heart and was fully devoted to him, even though her initial naiveté somewhat annoyed him at times. When Daveth died of a stress-related illness, Sansa was deeply heartbroken and visibly devastated. The reunion between the two several years later became somewhat strained as Sansa was unwilling to believe her first love had actually returned from the dead. But as time progressed, Sansa came to realize that, despite every hardship and cruelty she endured, she was still in love with Daveth and they both reconciled. Sansa's sufferings have made her stronger and more mature, but also more war-like. Caring less for the traditional feminine virtues she used to praise as a child, Sansa moves against Ramsay in order to take back Winterfell and the North, and outright rejects his conditions for saving her brother Rickon, knowing full well he would never keep his word and instead tells him that he will die the next day. Her experiences with the Lannisters have enabled her to watch in grim satisfaction as Ramsay is torn apart and eaten by his own hounds. This contrasts her visible horror in Season 1 upon seeing the violence when she first arrived in King's Landing, where she is distressed at Gregor Clegane's violence against Ser Hugh and Loras Tyrell and faints when her father is abruptly beheaded in front of her. Sansa is also effective as Lady of Winterfell and Jon's regent, devoting her efforts to maintaining order and preparing the North for winter, for which she earns the respect of many Vale and Northern lords. Due to the harrowing experiences of the Stark children, Sansa experiences a development in the relationships with her surviving siblings when they are reunited. Though she and Jon were the least closest of the Stark children, they love one another as siblings and their relationship as brother and sister becomes stronger when they are reunited. While Sansa will argue with Jon and at times with Castifer, she speaks to them as equals, wants to see them safe, and Turner observes Sansa's relationship with Jon has restored Sansa's faith in men. While Jon remains a protective older brother to Sansa and likewise wants her safe, he also recognizes Sansa's intelligence and her adeptness as a leader, placing the North in her charge as his regent while he and Castifer was gone. Sansa and Castifer got along like any brother and sister would. She sees him in the family as the one who would often mess around and likes to get into very troubling situations just for the thrill of it. Nonetheless, she sees him as one of her closest among the brothers as she's come to depend on him a lot when they were younger. Both Castifer and Sansa have a mutual respect for each other since they were young and after learning of all the things that they have been through after their father had died, the respect continually grows. Sansa and Arya did not get along as children and though they love each other, experience a rocky start after their reunion in Season 7 due to their experiences. Nonetheless, they come to recognize new strengths in one another: Arya's skills as a combatant and Sansa's abilities as Lady of Winterfell. By the end of Season 7, their relationship grows stronger and they develop a new closeness as sisters. Sansa is relieved and happy to be reunited with Bran but is unsettled by the changes he has undergone as a result of becoming the Three-Eyed Raven. Regardless, she asks for Bran's help in using his powers to look into Littlefinger's past and upon learning the truth, decide to put Littlefinger on trial to answer for his crimes. Appearances Quotes Spoken by Sansa :Sansa Stark: "Do you think Daveth will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Catelyn Stark: "Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived." Sansa Stark: "He's so handsome." ―Sansa reveals her huge crush on Daveth while talking with her mother :"There is no honor in tricks." ―Sansa Stark :Sansa Stark: "Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can't go! I'm supposed to marry Prince Daveth! I love him! And I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies!" Arya Stark: "Pfff!" —Sansa's initial naiveté :Sansa Stark: "I promise I'll be a good wife." Daveth Baratheon: "I'm sure you will." Sansa Stark: "I hope I don't prove a disappointment to you." Daveth Baratheon: "You haven't yet, but the potential is there. For both sides." —Exchange between Sansa and Daveth :"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger… I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." —Sansa Stark :Sansa Stark: "He was always good to me. I... I miss him so much." Tyrion Lannister: "I know. I miss my nephew as well. Kings like him are rare to find these days, but men like him? They're even more rare." —Sansa and Tyrion Lannister both mourn Daveth's loss :Theon Greyjoy: "Do what he says! Do what he says or he'll hurt you!" Sansa Stark: "He already hurts me every night! All day I'm locked in this room and every night he comes! It can't be any worse!" Theon Greyjoy: "It can. It can always be worse." —Theon Greyjoy tells Sansa to obey her third husband. :Sansa Stark: "How...? You were dead. I spent the past two years mourning you. But then you come back, and... stand before me and... How could you put me through that?" Daveth Baratheon: "I'm sorry, Sansa. I never meant to hurt you." Sansa Stark: "You can't come back into my life like this and expect everything to be alright again!" Daveth Baratheon: "What do you want from me?! An apology for dying? You want me to fall to my hands and knees and beg your forgiveness?" Sansa Stark: "That's not fair! You were dead!" Daveth Baratheon: "I came back!" Sansa Stark: "It's not that easy!" —Sansa's and Daveth's initial reunion :"Did you know about Ramsay? If you didn't know, you're an idiot. If you did know, you're my enemy." ―Sansa to Petyr Baelish :"The Umbers gave Rickon to our enemies, they can hang." ―Sansa condemns House Umber for Smalljon's betrayal. :""From this time to the end of time, the Stormlands and its surrounding territories no longer acknowledge nor recognize the authority of the Iron Throne. As it was during the reign of House Durrandon before the War of Conquest, we are a free and independent kingdom. House Lannister nor its allies who's hands are stained with traitors blood are to ever set foot into our lands again. Those who disregard this command will be swiftly introduced to our fury." So this marks the return of the Storm Kings: full of noise and thunderous applause." ―Sansa reading a letter informing her of Daveth being proclaimed the first Storm King in 300 years :Ramsay Bolton: "Now, if you want to save..." Sansa Stark: "You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well." —Sansa warns Ramsay of his impending doom :"Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear." ―Sansa to Ramsay just before he is devoured by his own hounds :Sansa Stark: "You have to be smarter than father. You need to be smarter than Robb. I loved them, I miss them, but they made stupid mistakes and they both lost their heads for it." Jon Snow: "And how should I be smarter? By listening to you?" Sansa Stark: "Would that be so terrible?" —Sansa and Jon Image gallery References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Stark Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:House Lannister Category:House Bolton Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Queen of the Andals and the First Men Category:Princesses Category:Ladies Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Characters from the North Category:Under construction Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters